King Roland II
| actor= Travis Willingham |eyes = Green|job = King of Enchancia}} Roland II is the king of the kingdom of Enchancia. He is the father of twins Princess Amber and Prince James, and the stepfather of Sofia, due to his marriage to Sofia's mother, Miranda. History Early life He used to play dazzleball with Cedric when they were younger."In Cedric We Trust", season 4. He was present to when Cordelia's hair was turned short and green, which was blamed on Cedric, ruining his reputation."Through the Looking Back Glass", season 4, unknown episode number. He became a Junior Knight."The Secret Library: Tale of the Eternal Torch", season 4, episode 2. After graduating from Royal Preparatory Academy, he went to learn how to rule at the EverRealm Academy."The Royal School Fair", season 4. He was married to Queen Lorelei, and he was very desperate to become a father, but Lorelei was infertile, meaning she couldn't conceive children. Roland found an old wishing well in the garden and made a wish for his wife to have twins: Amber, followed seven minutes later by James. But the birth took a great toll on Lorelei, who died from the complications, leaving Roland devastated and alone to raise the children with help from the maids. Miranda and Sofia lived in the village of Dunwiddie in Enchancia, where Miranda worked as a shoe maker. One day, she was called on by King Roland II. It was love at first sight, and they soon married. , season 0, episode 0. Present Miranda and Sofia then moved into the castle, with Roland and his children James and Amber. At their first dinner as a family, he told Sofia about the debut ball that was being done in her honor. Later that evening, he gave her the Amulet of Avalor as a welcome gift. When he was looking for a gift in the jewel room, the amulet shined to get his attention,"The Amulet of Avalor", season 1, episode 14. which he didn't realise at the time was the doing of Princess Elena, who was trapped inside.Crossover movie: Elena and the Secret of Avalor. Appearances * * Sofia the First ** 101. "Just One of the Princes" ** 102. "The Big Sleepover" ** 103. "Let the Good Times Troll" ** 104. "Cedric's Apprentice" ** 105. "A Royal Mess" ** 109. "Baileywick's Day Off" ** 110. "Tri-Kingdom Picnic" ** 114. "The Amulet of Avalor" ** 115. "The Buttercups" ** 117. "The Amulet and the Anthem" ** 120. "Great Aunt-Venture" ** 121. "The Baker King" ** 122. ** 123. "Holiday in Enchancia" ** 201. "The Enchanted Feast" ** 202. ** 203. "The Flying Crown" ** 204. "Mom's the Word" ** 205. "The Silent Knight" ** 206. "Enchanted Science Fair" ** 207. "King for a Day" ** 208. "When You Wish Upon a Well" ** 209. "Gizmo Gwen" ** 210. "Sofia the Second" ** 211. "Ghostly Gala" ** 212. "Princesses to the Rescue!" ** 215. "The Emerald Key" ** 217. "The Curse of Princess Ivy" ** 218. "Baileywhoops" ** 219. "The Leafsong Festival" ** 221. "Winter's Gift" ** 223. "Clover Time" ** 224. "A Tale of Two Teams" ** 225. "The Littlest Princess" (inaudible talking) ** 227. "Buttercup Amber" ** 228. "Carol of the Arrow" ** 229. "Sidekick Clio" ** 230. "Lord of the Rink" (no lines) ** 301. "New Genie on the Block" ** 302. "Cool Hand Fluke" ** 304. "Dads and Daughters Day" ** 307. "Cedric Be Good" (stained glass painting) ** 309. "Sofia in Elvenmoor" ** 313. "Stormy Lani" ** 331. "The Princess Ballet" ** 320. "Best in Air Show" ** 321. "Her Royal Spyness" ** Crossover movie: Elena and the Secret of Avalor (flashback) ** 327. "Camp Wilderwood" ** 328. "Royal Vacation" ** 330. "The Princess Prodigy" (no lines) ** 401. "Day of the Sorcerers" ** 402. "The Secret Library: Tale of the Eternal Torch" ** 403. "The Crown of Blossoms" ** 404. "Pin the Blame on the Genie" ** Season 4 (unknown ep. prod. number). "The Birthday Wish" ** Season 4 (unknown ep. prod. number). "Through the Looking Back Glass" ** Season 4 (unknown ep. prod. number). "In Cedric We Trust" ** Season 4 (unknown ep. prod. number). "A Royal Wedding" ** Season 4 (unknown ep. prod. number). "The Royal School Fair" (painting) ** 420. "Return to Merroway Cove" ** Season 4 (unknown ep. prod. number). "The Elf Situation" ** 427. "Forever Royal" Total appearances: 62. Notes/trivia * Roland is in his late 30s.Gerber, Craig (May 13, 2015). "Roland's age". Twitter. Retrieved May 29, 2018. * Travis Willingham is credited as Roland in "Substitute Cedric" (season 2, episode 20), even though he doesn't appear. References Category:Characters Category:House of Winslow Category:Parents